Side of the Angels
by SherlockedCastiel
Summary: John isn't quite who he told Sherlock he was. In fact, he's not even John at all. Battling with demons, monsters, angels and even humans, can John keep his secret from Sherlock? SuperLock fanfic. JohnLock.
1. Chapter 1

'John' struggled at first. It was a lot to adjust to, the noise, the people, the places. He'd only seen the before in what people saw them as when they had passed, and not in real life. Despite the fact he was immortal, as the humans called it, he'd never of guessed he'd be sent to earth. Especially for the mission he'd been sent for.

He was a warrior of God, not fit for what was classed as life on this planet. It was dull, tedious and frankly he failed to understand how God could love these creatures to the extent that he did.

He was currently walking in the body of a John Watson. He had a small family, himself, his parents and a sister. He went to war, hence why he appealed o the angels. He was clearly accustomed to fighting, and due to the fact he was an army doctor, he liked to help. Unfortunately, he died. He was shot in action, and it left the angels in a tricky situation. John Watson said yes, but only if the angel who possessed him carried on his life as he would. He believed it would be better for his family if they thought John was still alive. 'Daniel' the chosen angel was to act as John, and try to complete his mission at the same time. This was going to be a challenge, but the idea he disliked was the plan of continuing John's life once it was over. Until the vessel stopped breathing.

It wasn't as thought Daniel didn't like humans. Their heavens were enough to like them for; each humans heaven was normally peaceful, lovely, and filled with those they kept close to their hearts. Daniel had never seen the appeal of spending your life span with others. He found it strange how every one of the humans seemed obsessed with finding a significant other to waste the few years they had on the earth. Daniel himself much preferred being alone. It was his freedom in a life where he had none. It was one of the only things he could choose, and he felt as though if he had others around him, it might not be his choice it could be theirs to leave him. This way he could never feel abandonment that stretched past his father and the fact he had never met him. It was difficult for Daniel to accept the fact that in over hundreds and hundreds and hundreds of years, his father had never once thought of him as worth the time.

Still, as Daniel soon come to realise, being truly alone in the human world was near impossible. He'd been surrounded with people since the moment he'd awoken in the hospital. Doctors, nurses and his 'family' had all been surrounding him, and had barely left him alone since. He felt crowded, like his new life was being pushed into his face.

It was a strange sensation, but as soon as he was out of hospital it was worse. He was sent to a therapist on account of a limp in his left leg. He limp was only due to the fact Daniel couldn't get used to his body. He was used to flight, to be a massive soul, not to being crammed into a mere human structure. It wasn't right to him, hence the limp. His therapist only suggested one thing; to start a blog to 'write about everything that happened to him.' Daniel had chuckled and simply replied 'nothing ever happens to me' because in comparison to the constant battles being fought in heaven, nothing did. He hadn't been given any orders in quite a while, it was starting to bother him. However, he did find one thing the therapist said to be of use.

"You're a solider, and it's going to take you a while to adjust to civilian life."

This was the truest thing she'd ever said, and Daniel expected it would be the only one. He was a solider, a good solider, and this life would take a lot of getting use to.

Hi! Thanks for reading this chapter. This a SuperLock fanfic, but I'm sorry I won't be adding in any Supernatural till a very later chapter. Please review, follow and favourite, new chapter will be up soon :)


	2. Chapter 2

Humans seem to have a strange fascination with words, it seemed to Daniel. They were forever writing these nonsense things down, shopping lists, strange stories, prices at shops and everything in-between. He didn't know why he was surprised when asked to write a blog. It was all set up, but his words couldn't reach the keyboard. There was nothing he found worthy of documenting in this petty little life.  
Daniel was annoyed. He'd had no contact in several days now, from any angel. No instructions, no advice no anything. He had a strange feeling in his body that he thought could be a feeling of desertion. It had to be the vessel messing with him. John Watson seemed like such a mystery to him. A sinful sister he liked but felt anger towards, and no parents. They had died not to long after each other, which Daniel supposed was quite nice. Til death do us part. He knew of no other family he had, and he wanted to help people yet he joined an army. He blamed himself for so many deaths, it wasn't right. He'd been trying to help carry a body to the medical centre when he'd been shot. Hurt his leg too, but not too badly. He'd been on death's door.  
A tiny fraction of Daniel's life John had lived for.

"_It's not fair_." He felt himself think, but then he shook his head. Yes it was. Daniel was an angel, John Watson was just a man. He felt almost like arguing with himself, but before he could, his phone ran. Harry had given him the phone, and the angels had asked for the number. After much difficulty, he'd given it to them. Now they must be calling. He picked up.

"There's a park. Mile away. Walk on the west side. Your mission starts now." A deep voice said.

"But what's my mi-" but he was cut off. He sighed. Typical angels. He put the laptop he'd been staring at in the drawer, covering the gun he'd been given to protect himself, and put on his scruffy boots, picking up his cane as he left. John knew where the park was, so Daniel did too. He limped off in the right direction, and picked up a coffee on the way. He found the vessel did feel like it needed to eat, so he did.

As he walked, Daniel couldn't help but think back to John Watson's life. More specifically, his family. He could vaguely remember John being taken to parks as a child with friends, and his sister. Daniel allowed himself to smirk slightly at the memory of his sister coming back from the park one day.

_"John! It happened, it finally happened!" Harriet yelled and came bouncing up the stairs to John's room. He was 14 at the time, and him and Harriet were closer than most siblings. Perhaps this is why John hated it so much when she turned to drink, instead of him. _

_"What? What are you talking about?" John was sitting on his bed reading his book. Harriet jumped into the room and fell onto the bed._

_"My first kiss John! It happened!" She screwed up her hands and pulled them into her chest. _

_"Harry, what are you talking about?" He was tired, and it hadn't really kicked it in yet what she was saying. _

_"I kissed someone stupid. It was lovely." She closed her eyes and smiled dreamily. _

_"What? I'll kick their head in!" John said angrily, as he was very protective of his sister. She simply laughed. "What? What's so funny?" he yelled. _

_"It's funny because, __John, you can't hit a girl!" _

Daniel found himself smiling at the memory of how happy Harry had looked back then. Before the drink and the hard times. She had had a hard life unfortunately. Still, she was nice enough to give 'John' her phone to keep on contact with her, and she'd offered that he could stay at her's while he was getting back up onto his feet (literally as the case may be). But Daniel hated the idea of having to act like John Watson every minute he was staying with her so he decline.

Besides, she should really be focusing on her problem. Maybe that was one of the reasons John had accepted this offer, in fear of his death being something that could tip Harry to breaking point.

As Daniel kept walking he began to think this was a waste of time, until he heard John's name being called. Then again. He stopped, and turned. Could this be an angel? A messenger of God or the heavens, here to give him guidance? He looked for the person who'd been calling out his name. Daniel felt hopeful as he searched, and his eyes met...Mike Stamford. Great.

**Sorry it's been a long time since I updated, this is a tricky story to write and it's been a busy time. I hope to get the next chapter up very soon. Please review, follow and favourite as it's highly appreciated and happy new year!**


End file.
